Innocence
by Nana0109
Summary: Hinata cambia radicalmente, pasando de ser una niña tímida e inocente a ser fría y distante. Pero la llegada de Sasuke a su vida, provoca grandes cambios en ella, y esto la confunde. SasuHina.


Era una tranquila mañana en la ciudad de Tokyo, la gente comenzaba a despertarse para ir a sus respectivas labores, y seguir con su rutina diaria. Pero Hinata Hyuuga no hizo lo mismo, ya que ella odiaba la aburrida rutina de levantarse, ponerse su uniforme, desayunar, ir a la escuela, volver a casa, cenar e ir a dormir. No, ella realmente odiaba todo aquello, así que se levantaba más tarde que todos y asistía solo seis horas a la escuela, el resto del día se dedicaba a tomar clases de guitarra y navegar por internet. A veces también le agradaba salir por la noche, aunque no tenía amigos que la acompañasen, ella disfrutaba de su soledad.

Hinata apago el despertador y siguió durmiendo. A las 9:30 am aquel aparato volvió a sonar, sobresaltando a la joven que descansaba en su cama. De mala gana se levantó, y lentamente comenzó a prepararse para ir al instituto. Abrió el armario, y vio en primer lugar su uniforme, enseguida desechó la idea de ponerse aquella pollerita a tablas, pasó a tomar un pantalón de jean ligeramente ajustado y algo desgastado, y una polera gris. Su cabello lacio caía suavemente sobre su espalda, y de su oreja derecha colgaban sus cinco aritos plateados. Normalmente, en cualquier escuela le harían un llamado de atención disciplinario, pero al ser la hija del director y al pertenecer a la familia más rica de la ciudad, ningún maestro se animaba a decirle algo. Para su padre ella parecía ser invisible, simplemente se dedicaba a darle todos los gustos a su hija, para que no se convirtiera en una molestia, o ésto era lo que ella quería creer.

Recogio su bolso y su Ipod, al llegar a la entrada de su casa se calzó con unas viejas zapatillas de tela, y salió por la puerta principal. Una vez en la escuela se encontró con que todos estaban en la hora de descanso, se dirigió tranquilamente hacia su salón En el camino podía escuchar como todos los alumnos de aquel instituto comentaban sobre su vestimenta, Hinata estaba acostumbrada a todo eso, así que simplemente los ignoraba. Al llegar a su aula se escuchaba desde afuera como sus compañeros reían y hablaban de cosas intrascendentes, así que abrió la puerta y automáticamente, cuando la vieron, todos quedaron en silencio, y la miraron de reojo. Sin prestarles atención, la Hyuuga se dirigió atrás del todo para colocarse en su asiento.

-**Pero quién se cree que es?- , -Si, nunca trae el uniforme- , -Que hay con esa actitud de "no me importa nada de nadie"?- **Si, todos sus compañeros la odiaban, porque ella podía hacer lo que le diera la gana.

Se acomodó en su silla, y prendió su Ipod, era realmente relajante dejar de oír las voces llenas de rencor que emitían las personas de su entorno, ya que en el fondo, tras esa cortina de frialdad e indiferencia, ella sentía mucho dolor cada vez que llegaba a su instituto.

La clase pasó muy rápido, apenas sonó el timbre Hinata se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar para salir de ese lugar. **–Señorita Hyuuga, le molestaría hacercarse un momento?- **el profesor se dirigió a su alumna con respeto, aquello siempre la sacaba de quicio **–Qué pasa?- **contesto la Hyuuga con tono indiferente **–El director pidió que vaya a su oficina antes de retirarse de la institución- **

POV HINATA

Bien, si mi padre me mandó a llamar quiere decir que algo grave pasó **–Esta bien- **le dije fría y secamente. Fria y seca… Desde cuándo me volví asi? Antes, solía ser amable, gentil, e incluso tímida, pero, desde lo que ocurrió auqel dia, hace cuatro años… Cuando aún estaba en la escuela primaria, yo tenía muchos amigos, aunque era muy vergonzosa, y me costaba montones entablar una simple conversación. Ahora ya no tengo amigos, y me escondo tras esa coraza de frialdad, muy en el fondo aun soy esa niña inocente.

**-Adelante- **fue la respuesta de mi padre después de haber golpeado a su puerta. Entonces entré a la oficina, mi progenitor estaba sentado en su escritorio, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la habitación **–Hinata... Esta mañana te fuiste sin siquiera decir buen día- **entonces me miró con calma **–Pensé que ya no había nadie en casa, padre- **le conteste mirándolo fijamente **–Sabes que Mikoto está todo el día en casa, porque te desagrada tanto?- **mi seño se frunció y automáticamente apreté los puños **–No me desagrada!- **conteste elevando mi tono de voz **–Bueno, de todas maneras, no es tu obligación quererla. Solamente quería avisarte que esta noche llega su hijo, que estuvo de intercambio en Estados Unidos, el tiene tu misma edad, por -favor, sé amable con el…- **mi padre me miro con ojos suplicantes, yo tenía ganas de mandarlo a la mierda! De decirle que se ocupe él de ser amable! Pero no pude… Por más que aparentaba ser muy dura por fuera, no podía ser cruel con mi padre **–Como sea…- **di la media vuelta y salí de la oficina.

Al llegar a mi casa me dirigí rápidamente a mi habitación y me tiré en mi cama. Estuve un largo rato mirando al techo, hasta que mis ojos se nublaron y de ellos comenzaron a salir lagrimas, intenté retenerlas, pero simplemente no podía parar, así que giré sobre la cama para hundir mi cara en la almohada y así ahogar mi llanto, después de eso, quedé profundamente dormida.

Dos golpes en la puerta de mi cuarto me despertaron **–Hinata!- **era la voz de mi padre. Me levanté como un resorte de la cama y fui a abrir **–Perdón, me quedé dormida…- **le dije algo apenada **–Esta bien.. Venia para avisarte que ya llego el hijo de Mikoto, vamos para que te lo presente- **asentí y nos dirigimos a la sala de estar, donde se encontraban Mikoto y el que supongo será su hijo. El estaba de espaldas a mi, pero se notaba bien lo alto que era **–Bien, aquí estamos- **al escuchar la voz de mi padre el joven se dio vuelta rápidamente, sus profundos ojos negros miraron fijamente los míos blanquecinos **–Hinata, te presento a Sasuke, el hijo de Mikoto- **yo me encontraba paralizada, parecía que el aire en mis pulmones se había ido por completo **–Hola- **me dijo él secamente, entonces volví a la realidad y retomé la compostura **–Ah, m-mucho gusto- **hacía mucho había dejado el tartamudeo, y ahora volvía a hacerlo? **–Hija, Sasuke va a utilizar la habitación que está en frente a la tuya- **genial, voy a tener que compartir el baño con él **–Espero que puedan llevarse bien..-** la suave voz de Mikoto se oyó por primera vez en la habitación, yo asentí levemente con la cabeza y me retiré a mi cuarto.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación prendí un cigarrillo y me senté en el marco de la ventana, entonces, vi un papel arriba de mi escritorio, me levanté para tomarlo, y volví a sentarme en el mismo lugar de antes. Era una propaganda, mi banda de rock preferida iba a tocar esa misma noche en un bar, y gratis! Cuando termine mi cigarrillo me dirigí rápidamente al sanitario para ducharme. Al llegar, abrí la puerta del baño sin pensarlo dos veces, pero me encontré con una escena bastante inesperada, estaba Sasuke de espaldas a mí, con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, su cabello y cuerpo estaban totalmente mojados. Sentí un fuerte calor apoderarse de mis mejillas, entonces él se dio la vuelta ligeramente, hubo un momento de silencio, yo me encontraba completamente paralizada, como la primera vez que lo vi. Él me sonrió socarronamente, entonces reaccioné y cerré la puerta con fuerza. Corrí hasta mi cuarto, y me encerré en él, podía sentir mi corazón latir a mil por hora. No sé por cuánto tiempo apoyada en la pared que estaba al lado de la puerta, las imágenes de lo apenas vivido daban vueltas en mi cabeza. Entonces escuché a alguien llamando a mi puerta **–Q-quién es?- **pregunte nerviosamente **–El baño ya está libre si lo necesitas- **era Sasuke, solo de escuchar su voz mi corazón empezó a latir aún más rápido, y sentí mis mejillas arder nuevamente, pero tomé coraje y abrí la puerta **–Lo sien…- **quise disculparme, pero él ya no estaba.

Era medianoche, y finalmente pude llegar al bar, entre tranquilamente, y fui a la barra a comprar una cerveza. Había poca gente en el local, es que no muchos conocían aquella banda de rock sueca, entonces, las luces en el pequeño escenario se encendieron. Todos comenzamos a acercarnos, por suerte, logre posicionarme adelante del todo, enseguida los integrantes empezaron a salir y a ponerse en posición.

La guitarra empezó a sonar con una melodía bastante tranquila, y la voz del cantante no tardó en hacerse escuchar, mientras de fondo un suave piano hacia aparición. Lentamente, y sin que nadie lo esperara, la canción comenzó a subir de tono, cuando repentinamente, volvió a su melodía inicial, con la diferencia de que en su voz se notaba más potente. Mi corazón latía tan rápido, me encontraba profundamente emocionada de poder presenciarlos en vivo. Al terminar la canción todos aplaudíamos y gritábamos fuertemente. Después de cinco canciones más el espectáculo se dio por finalizado. Yo salí del lugar para dirigirme a casa, entonces sentí como alguien me agarraba del brazo y automáticamente me di vuelta **–Sasuke…- **lo miré sorprendida, que hacía el ahí? Su mirada sería sobre mí solo lograba ponerme aún más nerviosa **–Q-qué haces aquí?- ** entonces soltó mi brazo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a casa. Al notar que yo no me movía me miró **–Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche?- **no podía evitar sentirme avergonzada, por lo ocurrido antes, pero intenté no demostrarlo y comencé a caminar a su lado **–A mi también me gusta Pain of Salvation- **dijo él repentinamente **–Encontré este anuncio tirado al lado de la puerta del baño- **y me mostro el papel.

Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta que llegamos a nuestro hogar, al entrar nos dirigimos directamente a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, sin decir nada.


End file.
